Tres más uno
by Chia Moon
Summary: Sora quiere ser madre en medio de un trio correspondido. Ambos hombres quieren cumplir sus deseos y lo que esto conlleva.
1. Chapter 1

Continuo entregando retillos. Aunque este sea Taiorato, no me gustó como resulto. Para variar xD.

* * *

 **HC de Jackilyn:**

Sora quiere ser madre. Tai y Yamato dudan, pues son un trio. Así pues, deciden echarlo a suertes o algo. Cuando Sora se queda finalmente embarazada, los tres tendrán muchas vivencias. Quiero que escribas acerca de lo primero, de cómo serán sus días de embarazo y por último, los tres como padres.

* * *

Datos del fic:

 **Título:** Tres más uno.

 **Pareja:** Taiorato (Taichi x Sora x Yamato)

 **Género:** Romance / humor.

 **Advertencias:** OOc, Ic... mucho embarazo.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes usados no me pertenecen son de su respectivo autor.

* * *

º **Tres más uno** º

 ** _La decisión de ella._**

.

.

* * *

 **C** uando las palabras salieron de su boca, ambos se quedaron mirándola con pura sorpresa. Yamato detuvo sus dedos sobre su guitarra y Taichi apenas fue consciente de que sus dedos se aflojaron alrededor del mando hasta que cayó justo sobre sus partes íntimas.

Maldijo entre dientes y reaccionando, apagó la televisión.

—¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

Sora les miró con seriedad.

Estaba sentada en el posa brazos del sillón, Con las manos entre sus piernas e inclinada hacia delante.

—Quiero ser madre— repitió.

Yamato y Taichi intercambiaron una mirada dudosa. Sora les miró en espera. No iba a repetirlo por tercera vez de ese modo. Ambos la habían escuchado perfectamente. Sabían qué quería.

Llevaban desde la juventud juntos. Su relación era algo que pocos podían entender pero que ellos amaban. Estaban tan cómodos y era tan fácil incluirse a ellos mismos como mi mujer, mi hombre, mi pareja… que las cosas eran maravillosas.

Quitando sus tercas peleas, sus defectos, los que ella misma tenía, eran un trio muy ameno. Pero tras ver a Mimi ser madre de aquel precioso pelirrojo*, Sora sintió deseos de experimentar la sensación.

El problema estaba en sus dos varones. En sus dos sementales, como quisieran llamarlos. Esos dos hombres que la volvían loca de remate de amor o que eran capaces de sacar lo mejor de sí misma.

Yamato fue el que se echó hacia delante y le dio un toque en la pierna. Con la guitarra contra su vientre.

—¿Eres consciente de lo que estás pidiendo?

Sora asintió.

Tai tragó, frotándose el rostro y los cabellos.

—Sora. ¿Eres consciente de que somos tres? — cuestionó nuevamente Yamato.

—Claro que sí. Sé perfectamente dónde y con quién estoy. No es nada nuevo. Vosotros ya sabíais que a la larga iba a querer ser madre.

Y era cierto. Esa conversación se tuvo años atrás, cuando los tres estaban recostados en un tejado tras haber resuelto sus diferencias, tras haber aclarado que eran tres y no podían ser dos sin uno de por medio.

Sora se había sincerado con ellos completamente y también aclaró que en un futuro deseaba ser madre. Ambos habían aceptado sus deseos y se habían enlazado más a ella con esa idea rondando por sus cabezas. Pero al parecer, no les duró demasiado.

Yamato y Tai se volvieron a mirar y luego a ella.

—¿Tienes decidido quién sea el padre de los dos? — Esta vez Tai tomó la delantera a Yamato.

Sora negó.

—No voy a escoger a uno. Sería imperdonable por mi parte. Quiero que ambos lo seáis.

—Pero eso es imposible, Sora— interrumpió Yamato dejando a un lado la guitarra para pasarse las manos por el rostro—. Solo un esperma te fecundará y…

—Lo sé— aclaró levantando las manos para impedirle continuar una charla que todos ya se conocían.

—Creo que sé a lo que Sora se refiere.

Ambos miraron a la par hacia el castaño, sorprendidos. Yamato estaba a punto de soltar una palabrota de la sorpresa y Sora se vio acariciándole la nuca mientras esperaba. Tai no era el más listo de ellos. Pero muchas veces tenía ideas tan geniales que los dejaba con la boca abierta.

—Quiere que todo vaya a suertes.

Yamato arqueó una ceja.

—¿A suertes? — Se rascó los cabellos, irónico—. Lo voy a decir algo brusco, pero… el primero que la meta será el padre seguramente.

Sora enrojeció y le dio un empujón. Él aferró la mano y jugó distraídamente con sus dedos.

—Es cierto que soy fértil— explicó la joven con las mejillas cubiertas de carmín—. Hablé de esto con mi ginecólogo. Le comenté acerca de que quería quedarme embarazada y me ayudó a saber si mi útero podría concebir. Los resultados fueron satisfactorios, pero me dijo que no podía suceder a la primera de cambio. Que esto llevaría tiempo. Con lo cual, acerca de lo que has dicho, no es exactamente correcto.

Taichi torció el gesto y metió una mano por debajo de su camiseta, acariciándole la espalda.

—¿Cuándo te hiciste la pruebas?

Sora lo sopesó.

—Cuando fuisteis de viaje a Berlín por tu partido de futbol y yo me quedé por trabajo.

Ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Ambos habían pasado esa semana a regañadientes, con frio y molestias. Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para ellos. Y mientras, Sora cargando con todo eso sola.

—¿Has pensado que quizás alguno de nosotros no sea capaz de… traer vida? — cuestionó Yamato frotándose el mentón.

Sora les miró con asombro.

—Pues no.

—¿Deberíamos de hacernos pruebas? — El rubio cortó una protesta orgullosa por parte de Taichi. Con la mirada, le indicó claramente que no quería escuchar una dichosa palabra del tema—. Si quieres— añadió mirándola.

—¿Haríais eso por mí?

Tai suspiró y enterró su cara en su vientre.

—Sora, por ti bajaríamos hasta la luna.

—

.

Tai dejó la tercera revista sobre la mesa. Yamato bufó por su nerviosismo mientras miraba el móvil con claras intenciones de distraerse.

Ambos habían acudido en busca de sus resultados y estaban en la sala de espera. Taichi estaba completamente con nudos en el estómago y con los nudillos más apretados que nunca. Le miraba de reojo. Ponía una mano sobre su rodilla y cuando recordaban donde estaban, la apartaba, gruñendo.

Yamato simplemente intentaba que se calmara pero todo era en vano. Pasar la mano por detrás de la silla y tocarle la espalda. Inclinarse y mostrarle cualquier video chorra de internet. Susurrarle al oído.

Nada.

—¿Y si ninguno de los dos es apto?

—No digas tonterías— farfulló sin levantar la mirada del móvil—. ¿Cómo podría ser eso?

—Pues de muchas formas— gruñó el castaño pasándose las manos por los cabellos—. ¿Qué haría Sora entonces? ¿Crees que se buscaría otro hombre? ¿Qué nos dejaría?

Yamato ya había levantado la vista ante la primera pregunta y clavado en él. Cuando Tai se ponía en modo dramático, le daban ganas de morderle para hacerle reaccionar. Le había visto muchas veces en esa situación. Especialmente con Hikari o con Sora de por medio y en peligro.

—Te estás lanzando demasiado. Si Sora se enterase qué opinas de ella de ese modo, seguro que te golpearía. ¿Acaso crees que ella solo está con nosotros por nuestro esperma? No seas ridículo.

Tai enrojeció culpablemente y sonrió de esa forma nerviosa que solo él era capaz de lograr sacarle una sonrisa. Le frotó los cabellos y le prometió un buen beso más tarde.

—¿Ishida y Yagami?

Ambos miraron hacia la mujer. Cargaba una carpeta con su información. Se acercaron a la par. Taichi como si fuera un robot andante.

—Estos son sus resultados.

—¿Positivos? — cuestionó Yamato. La enfermera asintió, sonriéndoles.

—Están perfectamente capaces para procrear.

Ishida clavó la mirada en Taichi. Este sonreía como loco y sin pensarlo demasiado, lo estrechó entre sus brazos y lo besó ahí mismo para luego sacarlo como alma que lleva el diablo del lugar.

—¡Vamos a decírselo a Sora!

—

.

Sora acababa de vender un kimono justo cuando ambos entraron en la tienda. Taichi colocó el letrero de cerrado y cerró el pestillo mientras Yamato se acercaba a ella. Ambos la besaron por turnos.

Sora los miró de hito en hito, esperando.

—¿Cómo ha ido la cosa?

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada. Yamato suspiró cuando Taichi asintió y chasqueó la lengua.

—Pues…

Sora esperó, impaciente. Yamato empezó a hablar de porcentajes, de sus soldados espermatozoides y de cómo las cosas se habían ido torciendo un poco. El castaño solo asentía y la miraba fijamente, como esperando algún tipo de reacción que le hiciera afirmar una creencia.

—Entonces… no podéis ser padres—dedujo de entre tantas palabras. Les sonrió y tomó de las manos—. Pues no pasa nada.

—¿Vas a buscarte a otro hombre? — Reaccionó rápidamente Yagami.

Sora le miró como si acabara de insultarla.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Ya os he dicho que quiero ser madre de los dos hombres que amo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que buscaría a otro sujeto para eso? Si no se puede, no se puede.

Taichi suspiró y Yamato le dio una colleja. Para su sorpresa.

—Te lo dije, imbécil.

—Calla— protestó Tai.

Sora les miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Yamato extendió unos papeles sobre el mostrador. Sora los revisó y luego les miró.

—Dudabais de la opción negativa— dedujo.

—Él dudaba— corrigió Yamato.

Sora suspiró. Se frotó los cabellos y les miró sin saber si enfadarse o no. Las dudas eran algo que tenían que tener los tres.

—Lo siento— se excusó Tai.

Sora dejó los papeles, sonriendo y se acercó a ellos. Los unió en un abrazo y beso la mejilla de Taichi.

—Tonto.

Luego hizo lo propio con Yamato.

—Y tú también por seguirle el rollo.

Yamato protestó pero ella lo acalló con un beso. Tiró de ambos de los pantalones y tras dedicarle una mirada sensual, los guió hacia la parte trasera de la tienda.

—

.

Tal y como Sora había deducido, dejarla embarazada costó. Yamato y él se habían visto atrapados en tareas tales como en competir acerca de quién de los dos sería capaz de dejarla embarazada. Había ido tachando días en el calendario. Dejando las sábanas desordenadas y llenando a Sora con su semilla como jamás hubieran pensado.

Cuando finalmente la chica apareció aquel día con una sonrisa cruzándole la cara de felicidad y un predicto en la mano, a ambos hombres les costó entender que finalmente, uno de ellos, había dado en la diana.

Sora los abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos. Ellos la besaron y felicitaron. Hubo sexo de celebración.

—

.

El médico los miró con sorpresa, preguntándose por qué tanta gente en su consulta. Su paciente estaba sosteniendo la mano de dos hombres que le miraban como si esperaran que él les abriera el cielo.

—Está usted embarazada— informó.

Y espero porque el padre diera un brinco de miedo, felicidad o que simplemente se quedara estático y pálido. Sin embargo, ambos hombres la abrazaron y felicitaron.

Estático, el hombre les entregó las recomendaciones, próxima cita y facilidades. Los tres prestaron suma atención a ello y preguntaron. Sora, su paciente, estaba completamente emocionada.

Cuando salieron de la consulta, su enfermera y él se miraban con las mismas dudas.

¿Quién de ellos era el padre?

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Ale... el truño hecho xD.


	2. Chapter 2

El segundo capi, el penúltimo y...

* * *

º **Tres más uno** º

 _ **La llegada de él**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

* * *

Con la confirmación del embarazo, las cosas empezaron a ir demasiado rápidas en la casa. La habitación que Yamato usaba como estudio, pasó de estar llena de guitarras a empezar a tener peluches, cunas, carritos de bebé, estanterías, paredes azules con patitos dibujados, hasta que llegó Miyako y los cambió por los dibujos de las formas de digimon.

Yamato había comprado con sumo cuidado una puerta para la cocina corredera para infantes, protectores para las esquinas de las mesas y hasta buscó una estantería para que las cerillas estuvieran lejos de cualquier cercanía.

Taichi trajo al electricista, tras un vano intento suyo de proteger los enchufes, para que aumentara la seguridad. También pusieron moqueta y adecuaron la cama de Sora para su comodidad.

Yamato y Taichi pasaron a compartir cama por las noches en que ella se removía demasiado y solo se turnaban para vigilarla en las noches removidas.

Mientras, Sora se había encargado de la ropa infantil, de la comida, que alguna terminaba en su boca, pues por algún motivo que no comprendía, los polvos de papilla para bebé se volvieron en una adicción para ella.

En resumidas cuentas, al terminar el día, los tres estaban agotados.

Pero también existían los momentos divertidos.

Sora recordaba especialmente el día que pintaron la habitación entre los cuatro, con Miyako haciendo los dibujos especiales de los digimon. Sora tenía tanto calor que se quedó en sujetador de deporte y pantalones cortos, con su barriga al aire y que cada dos por tres, uno de los chicos besaba y susurraba con ternura, para después besarla a ella.

De algún modo, de pintar la pared terminaron pintando la barriga con pintura apta para ello. Taichi hizo un sol. Yamato dibujó algo parecido a una mariposa raquítica y Miyako se encargó del resto.

La fotografía iba a ser enmarcada para colgarla en el cuarto.

Taichi disfrutaba siempre poniendo la oreja para escuchar al pequeño. Yamato había enmarcado la primera ecografía y hasta la puso de fondo de pantalla. Taichi no cesaba de hacer fotos a la barriga y enseñársela a todo dios.

Ambos gruñían cuando alguien quería tocarle la barriga sin su permiso y ella sonreía con cierto agradecimiento. Ella era feliz con su barriga, sí, pero no para que todo el mundo estuviera toqueteándola. Así que tener dos perros guardianes enseñando los dientes en plan se mira pero no se toca, no era tan malo.

Cuando Sora estaba ya más hinchada y con las fechas cercanas al parto tachadas, se empeñó en preparar la bolsa que, esperaba, alguno de ellos se acordaría de coger.

Ver a Yamato ir de un lado a otro, esquivar a Tai que también traía cosas y revolvía otras o sacaba las que el rubio había metido, para desgracia de este que tenía que volver a buscarlas, era una imagen única y que solo podía ser vista por ella.

Rio entre dientes y los ayudó para asegurarse de todo.

Mientras que Yamato se encarga de tenerle toda la comida lista que quisiera, Taichi se encargaba de su comodidad. Y aunque ambos hacían gestos de ascos cuando la veían comer cosas tan asquerosas como mayonesa con caracoles o pizza de sardinas y mermelada, la acompañaban durante el tránsito.

Así que con pocas cosas, los días pasaban.

Pero desde luego, sus hombres también eran complicados. Cuando le daban por enfadarse, como hasta por el color de las sábanas que debían de poner para la primera noche de su hijo y armaban la tercera guerra mundial.

Cuando Sora tuvo asco de Yamato por unas semanas, Taichi se pavonaba como un rey. Cuando fue su turno, Yamato reía entre dientes y le lanzaba miradas orgullosas. Sora los mandó a ambos a la cama de Yamato y se quedó con la cama de matrimonio.

Una de aquellas noches, Sora despertó tras uno de sus ataques de necesidad urinaria nocturna y los pilló a ambos durmiendo a los pies de la cama, pisándolos sin querer al no saber que estaban ahí.

Aquello fue demasiado tierno, si no fuera porque por culpa de su entretenimiento con ellos, se hizo pis encima y los mandó a freír espárragos por pura vergüenza.

Aunque ellos alegaban amarla muchísimo más, Sora estaba convencida de que era un monstruo tortuga que caminaba con una panza de oso panda. Yamato alegaba que ese bicho no existía. Taichi soltó cierto parentesco con Gotzzilla.

Pese a que no había sentido deseos sexuales especialmente durante el embarazo, Sora terminó teniendo otro más peculiar que, aunque a sus hombres no les importaba, a ella le avergonzaba cada vez que lo pensaba. Pero cuando sucedía, no podía evitarlo.

La primera vez fue una noche en que ella se acostó antes que ellos. Tras despedirse y que ambos se aseguraran de que tenía todo y estaba cómoda, ambos la dejaron. Sora despertó tres horas después, incómoda.

Se levantó con intenciones de rellenar su vaso de agua, deteniéndose cuando escuchó el sonido familiar de una cama rechinar. Miró hacia la puerta de Yamato y sonrió. Su primer impulso siempre fue ir a por su vaso de agua y regresar a la cama, pero sus pies la traicionaron y la llevaron hasta la habitación.

La lamparilla junto a la cama estaba encendida. Podía ver las formas de las dos figuras entre las sábanas, moviéndose rítmicamente en una danza que ella misma conocía a la perfección.

Reconocía la cabeza de Tai arriba por las formas de sus cabellos y los reflejos rubios contra la almohada. Las ropas no le permitían ver más, pero se escuchó a sí misma suspirar justo en el mismo momento en que ambos, con los rostros completamente presas del orgasmo, la miraron.

Se cubrió la boca con sorpresa al haber sido descubierta. Muerta de vergüenza y excitada, les dio la espalda para volver a su cama. Los chicos la siguieron poco después, en calzoncillos y sábana en la cintura, con las mejillas enrojecidas por el sexo y sudor en sus cuerpos.

Les explicó entre lágrimas lo que había pasado, se disculpó una y otra vez. Yamato la apretó entre sus brazos, besándola repetidas veces y Tai se agachó entre sus piernas, besándole el vientre, bajando hasta su propio sexo y ante los ojos de su otro amante, la colmó de placer con sus propios labios.

Más tranquila, los miró sin comprender. Ambos le recordaron que aquello era cosa de tres desde un principio y no solo de dos. Confesaron que al verla llegaron al orgasmo a la vez. No importaba donde. Era ella quien los ayudaba.

Desde entonces, verles se había convertido en un fetiche culposo que esperaba que esperaba que terminara una vez culminara su embarazo. Ella quería formar parte, no observarles y excitarse como si viera una película porno.

Y, finalmente, llegó el día del parto.

Eran las ocho de la noche. Sora salía de la cocina con una bolsa de pipas en una mano y en la otra, una botella de agua. Eso mismo sintió por sus piernas.

Ahogo un gemido y miró la cabeza rubia y la castaña que sobresalía del sofá.

—Sora, ¿vienes o no? La película está por empezar— protestó Yamato.

—Pueees— murmuró y gritó cuando la contracción fuerte casi la hizo sentir que la partía por la mitad.

Ambos miraron hacia ella. Yamato más pálido si cabía. Taichi dio un salto en el sofá y se puso a sacudirle los hombros al rubio.

—¿¡Qué hacemos!? ¿¡Qué hacemos!? — gritó exaltado—. ¡Yamato!

El rubio le golpeó las costillas y se levantó cuando le soltó. Corrió hacia Sora y la ayudó a caminar hacia la salida, echándole un abrigo por encima.

—¡Coge la bolsa, Tai! — gritó por encima del hombro de Sora—. ¡Esa no, demonios! ¡La bolsa del bebé!

Tai soltó la bolsa de patatillas que había cogido y corrió hacia el armario. Mientras Yamato y Sora iban pasito a pasito hacia el ascensor, Taichi bajó las escaleras, se quedó haciendo saltitos junto al coche y les miró con enfado.

—¡Venga, que está de parto! — gritó.

Yamato lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Tú eres el que conduces!

Taichi le miró un instante. Sora gimió de dolor, apretando todavía el paquete de pipas en la mano como si fuera un tesoro. El castaño se golpeó la frente y recordó que de ellos, era el único con carnet de coche. Abrió el coche para ayudar a meter a la chica y puso en marcha el coche.

Cuando ya llevaban medio camino, Yamato le arreó una colleja.

—¡Conduces hacia el lugar equivocado!

Tras muchas protestas y gritos, Sora llegó al hospital de milagro. Mientras ambos padres esperaban fuera, la luz de la sala de partos brillaba. Un llanto rompió el silencio del pasillo. Ambos se miraron, se abrazaron y entre lágrimas, se besaron.

—Eres padre— felicitó Yagami.

Ishida sonrió.

—Eres padre— felicitó a su vez.

—

.

Hikari llegó con una cesta cargada de regalos para bebés. Osos, pañales, un globlito. Takeru a su lado miraba las indicaciones y la guiaba, aunque en realidad ella no lo necesitara.

Llegaron para encontrarse a Taichi y Yamato frente a los cristales donde muchos bebes los miraban con ojos llenos de lagañas. Ambos con las manos bajo la barbilla, pensativos.

Taichi señalaba de vez en cuando y por lo que pudo ver Hikari al asomarse, tenían a la enfermera mareada, mostrándoles un bebé diferente cada vez. Ambos gruñían y sacudían la cabeza, negando que ese fuera su retoño.

—Vais a volver loca a la enfermera— saludó en una risita.

—Ah, Hikari— saludó Taichi. Pese a las ojeras, estaba radiante.

Takeru le dio un palmada en la espalda a su hermano y éste le rodeó los hombros como saludo. Luego besó a Hikari en la mejilla y volvió a mirar de reojo hacia las cunas.

—Uno de esos es nuestro hijo y no damos con él.

Hikari miró a las cunas y sonrió.

—¿No? Pues yo lo veo claramente.

Los dos hombres la miraron con incredulidad. Volvieron a mirar hacia las cunas y vieron a la enfermera que seguía las reglas de Hikari. Se detuvo delante de una cuna y sostuvo entre sus brazos a un pequeño bebé rosado, con un mechón recto en la frente, pelirrojo. Sus ojos idénticos a los de su madre.

Yamato y Tai se miraron. Miraron al bebé y luego se volvieron a mirar.

Hikari rió

—Por suerte, ha salido idéntico a la madre— puntuó Takeru.

Ambos se miraron con sorpresa, dejaron caer sus hombros, pero aún así, miraron al bebé con el mismo amor que se esperaba de ellos. De su muñeca colgaba una pulsera.

Takenouchi Yachi.

Su hijo.

Su hijo idéntico a su madre.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Sí, Yachi es idéntico a Sora, para más inri de los padres que no saben si ganaron o no xD. Y como no están casados, pues obviamente lleva el apellido de la madre. Taichi y Yamato mareaban a la pobre enfermera en vez de mirar el nombre xD

Espero que se entendiera todo =D

Creo que me lie y me explayé en nada D:


	3. Chapter 3

Con esto, llegamos al final del fic. He contado menos de lo que quería. He cortado muchas cosas, porque si no, iba a terminar siendo demasiado largo. Ya lo es. ¡Así qué! Sería enorme.

Me he divertido mucho con este fic y ya saben lo que amo el Taiorato x3. Y sí, nunca se sabrá quién es el padre. Esa es la magia de todo esto.

Gracias por haber leido hasta aquí y acompañarme con esto =D

* * *

º **Tres más uno** º

 _La decisión de ellos_

* * *

—Yachi.

Sora asintió y miró hacia la cuna con ternura. Estaban en el séptimo día de hospitalización. Su madre estaba inclinada sobre el bebé, con el ceño fruncido. Parecía estar escrutándola a conciencia. Por la forma que después miraba hacia Taichi y Yamato, Sora comprendió que estaba buscando pistas de quién era el padre.

Su relación no había sido perfecta, pues su madre no era de las que entendía cómo su hija podía estar con dos hombres, no haberse casado y encima, tener un hijo. Pero también miraba al bebé con afecto.

Lo tomó en brazos con sumo cuidado y Sora la miró con ternura. Su madre la había sujetado del mismo modo años atrás.

—Es preciosa. Has hecho un buen trabajo, hija.

Sora sonrió.

—Gracias, Mamá.

Su madre continuó alabando al bebé. Que si manos. Deditos. Ojos. Nariz. Barbilla.

Yamato y Taichi se posicionaron a su lado, arqueando cejas, mirándoles sin comprender. Hasta que bajaron la mirada hacia Sora.

—¿Por qué todos hablan en femenino de él? — susurró.

—Cierto— murmuró Yamato pensativo.

Sora les miró sin comprender.

—¿Eh? ¿De él? — cuestionó.

Ambos asintieron. Su madre se dedicó a dar paseos al bebé. Sora rio entre dientes.

—No me digáis que… Oh, por dios. ¡Es niña, chicos! ¡Niña!

Mientras Sora reía, Yamato y Taichi miraron fijamente hacia el bebé, luego intercambiaron una mirada.

Un grito escapó de sus gargantas.

—

.

—Yachi. ¿Has metido todo en tu maleta?

Una pequeña niña de ojos terrosos y cabellos pelirrojos miró hacia su madre. La pequeña sostenía una maleta diminuta con dibujos de Digimon, cortesía de Miyako Inoue, que pese a estar casada ya tenía una larga línea de enseres de Digimon. Por supuesto, la pequeña Yachi era la primera en tener todas sus cosas infantiles.

—¿También el papel y las pastillas para la profesora?

—Sí Mami— respondió la pequeña sonriendo. Dos hoyuelos se marcaron en sus mejillas.

Sora no sabía de quién los había heredado. Tampoco importaba. Esa pequeña cosa que salió de sus entrañas parecía estar hecha de retales que era su familia. Además, tanto en la familia de Taichi como de Yamato, existían personas con hoyuelos tan encantadores como esos.

Le extendió la mano y la guió hacia el pasillo.

Yamato y Taichi esperaban en la puerta. El primero, con unas gafas de sol rojas y espantosas que se había comprado sin más razón aparente que ese día. Taichi, de traje, se colocaba nervioso la corbata una y otra vez.

—Taichi, te quieres ir a trabajar de una vez— rio Sora llegando pasito tras pasito detrás de la niña—. Yamato ya se encarga de llevarla y yo en la tarde de recogerla.

Taichi hizo un mohín y se agachó frente a la pequeña para levantar una mano. Ella se la chocó y sonrió abiertamente, echándose a sus brazos. El castaño la levantó, besándola con ternura en el cuello y la mejilla.

—Es que… jo. Que es su primer día de clases y me lo pierdo.

—Pero, Papá Taichi— murmuró la pequeña con ese deje infantil suyo de arrastrar las pes—. Yo seré fuerte con Papá Yamato. Él también es un Súper Héroe.

Yamato puso una mano en la espalda de la niña para cogerla. La pequeña se aferró a su cuello y Taichi volvió a coger su maletín.

—Vale. Pero Yamato, como le pase algo…

—Que sí, que sí— protestó este haciéndole un gesto distraído con la mano—. Vete.

Sora llegó a ellos, suspirando una risita. Taichi se agachó para besarla y después, a la pequeña. Mientras la niña miraba a su madre embelesada por el gesto, Taichi y Yamato compartieron un rápido piquito y el castaño finalmente salió.

Pero volvió para asomar la cabeza.

—¡Quiero fotos y detalles!

—¡Lárgate! — Exclamaron Sora y Yamato en sonoras carcajadas.

La niña rio con ellos. Sora le mostró la maleta a Yamato y este la aferró mientras se inclinaba y besaba a Sora también. Un poco más de tiempo que Tai, mordiéndole los labios. Sora suspiró.

—Yachi también quiere besito.

Yamato y Sora besaron sus mejillas. La niña se sonrojó y tiró de sus cabellos, riendo. Yamato levantó las cejas y tras dar otro beso a Sora, se marcharon bajo la atenta mirada de la madre.

—

.

Yamato se detuvo frente a la puerta del colegio y la profesora en seguida se acercó. Yachi se presentó rápidamente y extendió su mano con la bolsita que Sora le preparara con las medicinas. Tras que la mujer sonriera y la invitara a entrar, Yamato sacó el móvil para ir haciéndole fotografías.

—¿Su primera hija? — cuestionó la mujer abriendo la bolsa.

—Sí— respondió sin mirarla siquiera.

—Estas medicinas…

Yamato le prestó atención entonces.

—Son para la anemia. Nació débil en sangre. Es algo para siempre. El horario está dentro.

La profesora asintió, pensativa.

—Bien. No se preocupe. Está a salvo.

Yamato asintió y se abrió un hueco entre los demás padres y miró hacia su pequeña. Entonces, vio algo que no le gustó.

—

.

—¿Qué has hecho qué? — exclamó Sora apretando los dedos en el mostrador.

Miró a su hija que jugaba con algunas flores de muestra que tenía. Yamato la sujetaba para que no cayera y pese a todo, asintió. La mujer se llevó las manos a las sienes y levantó el teléfono para llamar a la escuela. Tras excusar a su hija, clavó la mirada en su pareja.

—Te has traído a la niña… porque frente a ella en la cola había un chico. ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo?

Yamato asintió.

—Un chico horrible— garantizó.

Sora iba a abrir la boca cuando la puerta se abrió de sopetón. Taichi entró, ajustándose la corbata y mirándoles con ojos de loco

—¿Ese cerdo intentó algo?

—Pues…

—¿¡Estáis de broma!? — acalló Sora de golpe. Los tres la miraron como cachorros degollados—. Dios. Es la tercera vez que Yachi intenta ir a clases. La primera vez Taichi se la trajo porque su profesor era hombre. Ahora, confío en ti, Yamato. Y te la traes porque tiene un niño delante en la cola del colegio…

—Los chicos son peligrosos— balbuceó Taichi.

Sora les miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No me digas. ¿En serio?

Ambos asintieron enérgicamente y a la vez. Sora rodó los ojos y cubrió las orejas de su hija. Cuando empezó a soltar detalle de ambos durante su primer noviazgo, Taichi y Yamato palidecieron.

—No es lo mismo— aclaró Yamato—. No lo es.

Sora les dedicó una mirada que no aceptaba respuestas. Cogió a la niña y se la entregó a Yamato.

—Tú, lleva a la niña a clases de nuevo. Y tú— señaló a Taichi—. Al curro de nuevo.

—

.

Sora pensó que tras esa situación, las cosas cambiarían con el crecimiento de la pequeña. Pero no fue así.

A los diez años, Yachi fue invitada a un cumpleaños. De un niño. Y sí. Yamato y Taichi empezaron a preguntar hasta qué leche había tomado. Avergonzó tanto a Sora que Yachi casi lloró por días cuando se la llevó con enfado de vuelta a su casa. La pequeña no había tenido la culpa, pero esos dos hombres eran el demonio de celosos.

—Vais a tener que haceros a la idea de que va a seguir creciendo. En cuatro años podría ser ya mujer. ¿Sabéis?

Yamato torció el gesto y Taichi la miró sin comprender. Sora se dio palmadas en el vientre, avergonzada, hasta que el hombre comprendió. Saltó del sofá como un resorte y negó con la cabeza.

—¿No se puede hacer nada para impedirlo?

—¿Estás de broma? — cuestionó Sora incrédula—. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Acaso tú pudiste detener que te saliera barba? ¿No? ¿Verdad? Pues no vas hacer algo raro para detener que mi hija se haga mujer.

Dirigió la mirada hacia Yamato.

—Y tú tampoco.

El rubio levantó las manos.

—No he dicho nada.

—

.

Tras aquella discusión, Sora estuvo un largo tiempo morruda. Yamato y Taichi parecían ser siempre el índole de sus enfados, pero es que ambos estaban convencidos que lo que hacían estaba bien.

Su hija era demasiado hermosa para ese mundo.

—¿Por qué a Sora le cuesta entendernos?

Yamato llevó a sus labios la cerveza que el castaño le había traído al reunirse con él en el balcón. Miraban a Sora, dentro, doblando la ropa de Yachi para meterla en una maleta. La niña de catorce años tenía una excursión a un parque temático con la familia Izumi. Mimi aseguró cuidarla bien y dado que Koushiro iba a estar con ellos, accedieron.

—Porque es mujer— contestó después de beber—. Ella lo ha vivido de otro modo. Nosotros somos hombres. Sabemos lo que quieren los chicos a esa edad. Nosotros queríamos eso. Con la pelirroja de ahí dentro.

Taichi y él se miraron por un instante. Esa química tan suya y tan sincera. El primero asintió y suspiró, bebiendo de su propia cerveza.

—Con la cantidad de cosas que queríamos hacerle a Sora y que le hemos hecho, me revienta que un imbécil baboso quiera hacerle eso a nuestra hija.

Yamato asintió y mientras volvía a beber, se fijó en la mujer frente a ellos. Sora canturreaba y se llevaba los dedos a la boca mientras sopesaba qué podía faltar.

Taichi y él nunca catalogaban a Yachi como "mí". Siempre era "nuestra". Salía tan natural y tan perfecto que no necesitaba más explicación. Básicamente, era lo mismo que sucedía con esa mujer. Solo que con otro rango de amor entre ellos.

—Lo peor es que la haga llorar— murmuró Tai apretando tanto la lata de rabia que estaba crujió.

Sora se agachó frente a ellos y tuvieron una encantadora escena de su trasero en forma de corazón perfectamente apretado bajo su falda.

Yamato miró de reojo hacia Taichi y luego a ella de nuevo.

—¿Cuánto hace que no…?— murmuró Taichi cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro.

—Dos meses. Desde que Yachi creció es más difícil. Sora teme que la escuche y se avergüenza de ello.

El Yagami asintió, hasta dar un respingo.

—¡Ey! — protestó. Yamato enarcó una ceja, como si no fuera con él la cosa—. Tus manos están en mis…

—Tienes las pelotas ya hinchadas. ¿Eh?

Taichi gruñó e hizo el mismo gesto sobre él.

—Mira quién habla. Tú también.

Ambos se apretaron a sí mismos y cuando estaban a punto de besarse, escucharon el quejido de Sora y las cortinas cerrarse. Mientras ambos se miraban sin comprender, escucharon la voz de Yachi al volver de casa. Un grito y un portazo.

Asomaron la cabeza por la cortina.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Sora negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Ha entrado maldiciendo a Izumi y se ha encerrado en su cuarto.

—

.

Tras aquel día, la mosca estuvo tras la oreja por parte de ambos hombres. Yachi llegaba a casa morruda más frecuente de lo que se esperaba. Lloraba algunas horas y se negaba a contar qué le sucedía. También dejó de aceptar el ofrecimiento de Mimi de invitarla a su casa.

Cuando le preguntaba a Sora, esta negaba con la cabeza.

—No sé qué es. Le he preguntado de todos modos. Pero nada. Aunque…

—¿Aunque?

Taichi le metió los dedos en los cabellos tras su pregunta. Sora se apoyó contra su pecho y apoyó las piernas sobre Yamato. Las reglas continuaban simples. Nada de arrumacos excesivos de un trio frente a su hija. Al menos, hasta que esta, o la vergüenza sexual de Sora, estuvieran listas. Yamato y Taichi tenían que hacer todo por las esquinas y aunque les molestaba de cierto modo, sabían que Sora lo sentía con toda su alma.

Yachi sin embargo, había pasado de ver con curiosidad los momentos en que ambos hombres se besaban a verlo como algo natural. Y hasta ella robaba algún que otro beso a sus padres que les derretían. Pero Sora continuaba con el toque de queda.

No obstante, a esas horas, cuando Yachi dormía, Sora recordaba que aparte de madre, era mujer de dos hombres.

Desnuda, entre ambos y tras un necesitado y ansiado momento sexual, lo primero a colación fue su hija y sus llantos.

—Quizás se trate de un chico— susurró Sora con cierto miedo.

Ambos hombres se tensaron y Sora tuvo que sujetarlos de las muñecas para que no se lanzaran a matar a nadie.

—Esperad. Creo que también hay algo más que no nos dice. Solo demos tiempo al tiempo.

—

.

Yamato colgó el teléfono mientras miraba a los otros dos. Taichi, abrochándose el cinturón y Sora subiéndose las medias. Ambos le miraron con una ceja arqueada.

—Era la profesora de Yachi

—¿Ha pasado algo? — Saltó Sora asustada.

Yamato negó.

—Me ha preguntado que por qué no hemos ido a la presentación de padres.

Taichi le miró confuso.

—¿Había una?

—Al parecer sí y Yachi no nos lo ha contado. Desde hace un mes están con ese lio porque son treinta alumnos. Le tocaba exponer a ella y no lo ha hecho porque obviamente, ninguno hemos "podido ir". Con tantas excusas y firmas que le hemos mandado al parecer, ha sospechado y nos ha llamado.

Sora se llevó las manos a la cintura. Pese a estar en ropa interior, era capaz de intimidar.

—Será posible esta niña.

—No, Sora.

Ambos miraron hacia Taichi. Este se abrochaba la camisa mientras les miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Podría ser que hemos confundido a la niña nosotros? Quizás es culpa nuestra. La tuvimos y la queremos como para nosotros sería normal. Pero somos tres. Una mujer y dos hombres.

Sora se tocó los labios preocupada. Yamato maldijo entre dientes.

—Será mejor que hablemos con ella de esto.

—

.

Yachi jugaba con las pulseras de su mano derecha mientras esperaba. Los tres adultos sentados frente a ella. Su padre Taichi le sonreía amablemente. Su padre Yamato parecía preguntarse por dónde empezar y su madre tenía ese gesto severo que solo aparecía cuando había hecho algo malo.

—Yachi— comenzó su progenitora—. Esta mañana hemos recibido una llamada de la escuela. De tu profesora.

La niña se tensó. Se miró las uñas pintadas de azul pese a estar mordisqueadas. Taichi alargó una mano para cogerle una de ellas.

—Cariño. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías el mes de entrevistas para padres?

Yachi se mordió el labio inferior. Apretó la boca. Palideció. Cerró los ojos, respiró por la nariz.

—No sé cómo… afrontarlo.

Yamato se acomodó en su silla.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Yachi desvió la mirada.

—Izumi. El hijo de la tía Mimi y del tío Koushiro. El otro día discutimos. Dijo que mis padres eran extraños porque los vio besarse al despedirse en casa de sus padres. Luego dijo que mi madre era extraña viviendo con dos hombres así.

Los tres se echaron hacia atrás ante la bofetada. No era la primera vez que los juzgaban. Pero sí la primera vez que un niño lo hacía.

—¿Qué pasó? — cuestionó Yamato apretando los dedos en la silla.

Yachi se mordió el labio una vez más antes de responder.

—Le… pegué.

Sora rodó los ojos y siseó un "digna hija de sus padres". Taichi y Yamato se atragantaron.

—Cariño, sabes que la violencia no soluciona nada— recordó Sora.

—Lo sé. — Yachi levantó la mirada hacia ellos—. Pero era ridículo lo que estaba diciendo. Yo… yo sé os queréis. Que Mamá besa del mismo modo a papá Tai o papá Yamato. Y que estos dos también se quieren mucho. Ellos se esconden, pero sé que se besan también y se abrazan. No sé por qué se esconden, pero… lo hacen.

Sora se tensó. ¿Acaso sus temores eran erróneos?

—¿No te… disgusta ni desagrada? — cuestionó cautelosa.

Yachi negó.

—Son mis papás. En lugar de tener un solo papá, tengo dos. Y una mamá que es querida. Y los tres me quieren. ¿Realmente estoy equivocada?

Yamato se echó hacia delante y tomó la mano libre de su hija, besándole los nudillos.

—No lo estás, Yachi. Perdona por haber querido ocultártelo.

Sora se llevó las manos al rostro.

—Soy yo la que os censuré. Soy la que debería de pedir perdón. Yachi ha amado esta familia desde el principio.

Taichi le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le besó la nuca.

—No te culpes, Sora. Pero. — volvió la mirada hacia su retoño—. Eso no explica por qué no nos dijiste nada.

—Porque no quiero que os hagan daño.

Sora hipo un gritito. Yamato se levantó y tras dar varios pasos, abrazó a la pequeña contra sí, levantándola en brazos pese a tener catorce años y la besó repetidas veces en las mejillas.

—Realmente hicimos algo maravilloso— murmuró Taichi sonriendo con orgullo.

Al día siguiente, los tres estaban de pie junto a su hija, frente a miradas de alumnos curiosos y explicando sus diferentes trabajos. Yachi sonreía con orgullo. Izumi desvió la mirada, sonrojado y meneó el pie mientras susurraba entre dientes.

—

.

Tras el suceso, Yachi se volvió más sonriente y volvió a ser la alegría de la casa. Yamato y Taichi ya no se ocultaban más y era raro el día que Sora no se los encontraba dándose un beso de buenos días que luego compartían con ella y con su hija.

Yachi se subía a sus espaldas. Convencía a Taichi para que le comprara algo. O a Yamato para que le compusiera una canción. Sora peleaba con ella para hacerle un kimono digno de su edad y se pasaban horas riendo en familia.

Un día, el timbre de la puerta los sorprendió viendo una película Disney. Taichi fue el que abrió.

—Yachi, te buscan— informó a regañadientes—. ¿No queréis pasar?

Sora siguió a su hijo para averiguar qué sucedía. Koushiro y su hijo estaban en la puerta. El pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido y una reverencia para ella.

—¿Ocurre algo? — cuestionó Yamato al unirse a ellos—. Ah.

—Mi hijo os debe una disculpa. Especialmente a Yachi— añadió dando un suave empujón en la espalda del chico—. Shiro.

El pequeño Izumi pegó una patada al suelo, levantó los ojos idénticos a su padre hacia la niña y sus mejillas se cubrieron de rojez, dándose manotazos al cabello heredado de la madre.

—Eres tonta y rara. Las chicas cambiáis muy raro. Empezáis a oler mejor y a ser suaves. No sé qué es. Además, sueltas fácilmente lo que amas a tu extraña familia. Y te sientes orgullosa de eso. Mis papás también son increíbles, que lo sepas— sentenció y la señaló. Koushiro se dio un manotazo en la cara—. Pero… lo siento. ¡Voy a convertirte en mi mujer para que me hagas feliz!

Luego, con la cara como un tomate, se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo. Koushiro se inclinó rápidamente.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Creo que a veces tiene más de Mimi que de mí. Lo siento, lo siento.

Cuando Sora logró pararlo, se marchó corriendo tras el niño. Al cerrar la puerta, Sora sintió como dos tormentas detrás suya. Tragó y lentamente, se volvió. Yamato y Taichi se miraban, con las piernas separadas y los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

—Por encima de mi cadáver— soltaron a la vez.

Sora miró hacia su hija, pero esta estaba estática y girando sobre sus pies, frotándose las mejillas, tras soltar un "kyah" adorable, se encerró en su dormitorio.

Sora comprendió que entonces había empezado una guerra mundial en su propia casa.

A raíz de entonces, cada vez que Izumi menor llamaba para hablar con Yachi, Taichi y Yamato se turnaban para escuchar por el otro auricular.

Sora tenía que ir echándolos como si de gallinas se tratasen. La pobre Yachi, pese a que era feliz, sufría de ir acompañada por uno de sus padres y siempre que los Izumi los invitaban a alguna fiesta, la puerta del dormitorio del chico se exigía claramente abierta.

Sin embargo, por más gallinas cluecas que fueran estos dos, Sora sabía que Yachi había escogido, aunque fuera un caos tremendo de pareja.

—Chicos. En serio tenéis que parar— les dijo un día—. Yachi es capaz de sobras de plantar a un chico si hace falta. La habéis enseñado a pelear y todo. ¿Qué más queréis?

Yamato y Taichi se miraron. Parecía que de ese modo compartieran ideas locas.

—¿Una charla de esas de sexualidad que espantan a las chicas?

Sora les tiró el bol de la ensalada en la cabeza.

—

.

Quizás las cosas nunca cambiaran para ellos. Siempre sería su niñita de papá. A la que iba a atesorar en demasía. A la que querrían proteger. Con la que habían jugado a altas horas para que se durmiera. A la que tuvieron encima de sus barrigas babeando en sueños. Con la que corrieron al hospital cuando hizo falta.

Ahora, ella abandonaba la casa con un vestido de princesa, lo que era para ellos, agarrando el brazo de otro hombre que no eran ellos.

Por más que les doliera ver a su hija alejarse de ellos, era ley de vida.

Sora les tomó de las manos, se las besó y les dio las gracias por haberla ayudado a crear esa vida. Ellos la besaron por tiempos iguales y le susurraron que era ella quien se la dio.

Nadie nunca necesitaría saber quién era el padre de verdad. Esa niña era de ellos tres. Esa niña los había amado más que la sociedad. Rompió sus tabúes. Creció con ellos. Vivió con la idea de que tenía dos padres y una madre.

Y si alguien le preguntaba, su respuesta siempre era la misma.

—Os aseguro que tres más uno es felicidad.

 **ºFinº**

 **06 de Marzo del 2016**


End file.
